


Love Advice

by TigerKonigs



Series: TigerKonigs' fic requests [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura needs advice on how to ask out Madoka. The only one she thinks can help her is Jaune Arc.<br/>Requested by Acruz53 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Advice

**Author's Note:**

> acruz53 once again gave me a request, following on from the same crossover AU requested before. But this time: Homura is seeking advice on how to ask Madoka out so she goes to Jaune for advice. Why Jaune? Read and you’ll see. I’m not gunna lie here, I have fallen in love with this AU. Thank you for requesting an AU like this the first time, and requesting it again. Enjoy this, you really deserve it! And enjoy reading all!

Homura stalked through the corridors; headphones on and cutting out the world while she searched for her target. She needed advice, and so she sought the one she thought would be of most use – A blonde haired boy, Jaune he was called if her memory served her correctly, she often saw confessing and trying to go out with Weiss. Despite his terrible success rate, he was capable of doing something she envied and required advice on – confessing. Homura wanted to confess to Madoka, but she never managed to garner up the courage to do so. But this boy, he seemed to be able to do so without fear or embarrassment. Even with Weiss’s frosty attitude. That was what Homura admired. She spotted him, along with a red-haired senior she often saw hanging out with Blake and Ruby when the pair would go to the library. She walked up to the pair of them.  
“Excuse me,” Homura asked Jaune, “But may I ask for your advice and assistance on a certain matter?”  
“Huh, me?” Jaune said confusedly, while pointing to himself  
“Yes. I want you to help me confess to my crush,” Homura asked, blush starting to creep onto her cheeks.  
“Wait, what?”

Homura felt a couple of light taps onto her shoulder. She turned, and noticed the red-haired girl smiling politely at her.  
“Excuse me, but I don’t think he would be the best one to ask for advice on that matter,” She said, “Jaune, I’ll handle this one for you.”  
Jaune nodded in confusion. “Okay, if that’s alright with you Pyrrha.”  
Homura stood there, puzzled at the situation. Pyrrha noticed her confusion.  
“I will explain things on the way. Follow me,” Pyrrha said, before motioning to Homura to follow her.  
The pair made their way down the corridors, Homura following close behind Pyrrha as they navigated the mostly empty corridors.  
“If you came to Jaune for love advice, I’m guessing you seem him confess to a white-haired girl a lot?” Pyrrha asked, and Homura nodded in confirmation.  
“Well, he’s a bit dense. He doesn’t seem to get it through his skull that Weiss doesn’t want to go out with him. Jaune is not good at confessing or getting people to go out with him – he’s just a little delusional.”  
“And besides, asides from the advice that he should just stop trying, all the advice he has gotten is from me and a few of my friends I get to help out. We’re going to meet them up in the library now.”  
Homura nodded, and the pair ascended the stairs towards the library.  
“Do you and this group help out others often?” Homura questioned in curiosity.  
The pair entered the library, and Pyrrha again took the lead towards a table in the back.  
“Ask them yourself,” She said, as she stood aside to reveal a table with four people already seated. Two of those people, made Homura wanted to leave immediately.  
“Homura?” Ruby asked, and Homura almost span around to leave.   
“So, uh, Pyrrha. Is this a new recruit?” Ruby asked carefully, trying to tread lightly around Homura, considering her actions in English yesterday.  
Homura practically almost bolted then, but was caught by Pyrrha.  
“No. We’re here to help her today,” Pyrrha stated, before dragging Homura into a seat.  
“So,” Pyrrha started, as Homura shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, “This is th-“  
“THE UNOFFICIAL SCHOOL LOVE ADVICE COUNCIL!” She was interrupted by an excitable pink-haired girl.  
An echo of “Nora!” was heard by four voices round the table, in an attempt to indicate she wasn’t helping.  
“As I was saying before I was interrupted,” Pyrrha continued, “This is the group of friends I was talking about.”  
She began motioning round the table, introducing member individually, “As you heard, this is Nora. The one sitting next to her is Ren. You seem to already know Ruby, and the one next to her is Blake.”  
“Both Ruby and I know Homura,” Blake stated, “And this seems to be of some discomfort to her. Perhaps we should leave?”  
Homura sighed deeply, before through her hands up. “Well, I’m here now. I guess I might as well have the entire group of you help out.”  
Ruby still looked a little uncomfortable, but the group settled down.  
“Now, what seems to be your problem Homura?” Blake asked politely.  
A blush crept onto her cheeks a little. “I’m having trouble getting the confidence to confess to someone I have a crush on.”  
“Hmmm,” Nora tapped her chin thoughtfully. “What is this person to you?”  
Homura blushed and hid her face in her hands. “T-they’re my best friend. And my light. A-and my hope.”  
“It sounds like this person means a lot to you,” Ren said, as the group puzzled over the revelation for a moment.  
“I’m guessing it’s the best friend part that’s messing you over?” Ruby said, rather insightfully.  
“Yes. I know this is cliché, but I’m worried about losing our friendship if they reject me,” Homura replied.  
“Then just go for it. We’ll back you up, and if they are that good of a friend, then they’ll understand even if they don’t reciprocate your feelings,” Ruby stated, smiling supportively at Homura.  
“A-alright. I will try,” Homura stuttered out.  
“That wraps it up then it seems,” Pyrrha said, moving to stand while checking her watch, “And right on time, too. We’ll need to be going.”  
The group moved out, but Ruby motioned for Homura to hang back with her.  
“I’m sorry for what I did in English yesterday,” Ruby apologised, “You know, the drawing and the impression of you.”  
Homura smiled slightly. “I guess it was a little funny, in hindsight. Besides, you are making it up to me now.”  
“Yeah, I guess. Hey, you know what. You confess to Madoka today, and I’ll get Kyouko and Sayaka off of your backs,” Ruby offered.  
“What?” Homura said in shock, “How did you know it was Madoka?”  
Ruby grinned, “You guys never give me enough credit for how perceptive I actually am. Besides, when you hang out with Blake as much as I do, you pick up a few things. Now come on, we got Maths to go to.”

Ruby caught up to her four fellow class mates as they prepared to exit the school building. She could see Homura nervously twitching a little, so Ruby flashed her a sly thumbs up. Homura seemed to catch her gesture, and Ruby made her way over to Kyouko and Sayaka.  
“Hey you two, bet you can’t beat me to the ice cream place a few blocks away. Last one there is paying,” Ruby challenged, before shooting out the room.  
“Wha- hey! I’m not paying for you two gluttons!” Sayaka replied, whereas Kyouko just ran after her at the prospect of having Sayaka buy her ice cream.  
“Oh, my. They certainly went fast,” Madoka said, before hurrying herself.  
“W-wait, Madoka. She didn’t mean either of us,” Homura said, grabbing Madoka’s arm to stop her.  
Madoka gave her a puzzled look.  
“Ruby is just getting them out of the picture so I can tell you something,” Homura said, before taking a few deep breaths.  
“M-Madoka. Would you please go on a date with me?” Homura stuttered out, blushing furiously.  
Madoka giggled, causing Homura to look up. She was greeted with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.  
“Of course, Homura,” Madoka said sweetly, “I’ve been wanting you to ask me that for a while now.”  
Homura gasped, and blushed. “C-c-can we hold hands?”  
Madoka smiled at her, and entwined her fingers with Homura’s.  
“Now, where shall we go for this date?” Madoka asked, as the pair walked out of the school grounds.  
“Hmm, let me think about that one. But for now, how about we get some ice-cream?”  
The pair shared a laugh, and walked off to the ice-cream parlour, hands firmly together, smiles upon their faces.


End file.
